Gotham Gift 2: Gifts Opened
by cletus88
Summary: Blake continues his investigation into the recent bank robbery and reveals his caped crusader to new friends. A good call or bad one?


Chris Hinrichsen Batman: Gotham Gift 2

**Dark Knight:**

** Open Gifts**

**Prologue: **_Just recently the notorious gang of the Scarecrow known as The Raven Crew began a bank robbery on Gotham National Bank. Alerted of the crime being committed _

_ Robin John Blake donned the cowl of Batman and arrived at the bank robbery. While Commissioner Gordon and his police department prepared to breach the bank and rescue the hostages. However; Scarecrow changed the game-plan by ordering Garfield Carson_

_ aka Firefly to blow up their plumber's van as a diversion. Now the streets around Gotham National Bank are a mass of chaos much like that in the Middle East. As news of this terror attack spreads Dr. Hugo Strange and his civilian oversight committee once again has an internal affairs investigation against Jim Gordon and his Police department. _

**Chapter 1**

The streets of the money district of Gotham City are now in chaos as emergency responders

arrive to assist the injured following the recent attack by Scarecrow and his Raven Crew. All first responders are hard at work helping the injured both of the fear gas attack now incinerated by the fiery explosion and shrapnel from the van. Jim Gordon stands shaken and angry as he directs his SWAT team to hold off their breach of the Gotham National Bank. 溺ove quickly men, get those civilians to the triage center.

A SWAT team member looks over to his Commissioner. 展hat about the hostages inside the bank, Commissioner? 

鄭ll in due time, Commander. All in due speaks distressed by attack.

展here are you now, Bruce?

_**Three blocks from bank**_

__Vicki Vale, the noted rose blonde hair journalist and former lover of Bruce Wayne stands in

an attractive leisure business suit before her news van. This is Vicki Vale, for Gotham Action News. Word has just come in from Gotham PD, that an unexpected bank robbery at

Gotham National has now turned into a terrorist attack in our beloved city.

鉄uch attacks have not been seen in our city since the Siege of Bane and before him

the Joker. Does this mean we are in for another and unprecedented attack again or something else. We will keep you posted here at Gotham Action News.

_**City Hall **_

Dr Strange, exits City Hall overlooking the passing emergency vehicles of Gotham Fire Rescue Department going in direction of a smoke cloud in the bank district of Gotham City.

Mayor Rosanna Garcia, stands before a group of press discussing the recent attacks on Gotham City. Ladies and Gentleman, my late husband promised the people of this city that

we will not give into terrorists or felons like Bane or the Joker and we will make a stand against this recent attack."

What about the civilian committee under Dr. Hugo Strange, will this be a new

open investigation to the Gotham Police Department, Madam Mayor. Comments a dorky looking news journalist in gray sports-coat and knickers.

展hat Dr. Strange does will not be opened but if he concludes that an internal investigation. Than so be Garcia as she steps back from the podium. Now if

you excuse me. I need to discuss with Fire Commissioner Yeats; of the recent attack and rescue operations going on as we speak.

**Chapter 2**

_**Inside the bank**_

__As the diversion plagues the hostages and Batman in the bank, Scarecrow, Firefly and Sparrow run quickly to a fire exit on the right side of the lobby. Blake swings down and attempts to pursue them but is ambushed quickly by Hawk and Falcon. Both seem unaffected by explosion and both strike Blake with a refresher group of energy. The two thugs now use their close hand to hand combat on Batman swinging and fighting like

a pair of UFC fighters on SPIKE TV.

Batman blocks and dodges the blows with another form of martial arts besides his black-belt in Akihito and his recent training in Tao Kwan Do. Using a mix of boxing with his martial arts training the Dark Knight manages to subdue his attackers but the key players now have exited the Bank.

Showing a look of disgust in his dark eyes, Blake attends to the civilians in the bank. As the burning plumber's van continues to burn but the Gotham Fire Rescue Department has managed to contain the flames with their pumper trucks.

_**Outer Alley**_

__Firefly pulls close the sewer grid behind him as he and the others enter the sewers of Gotham City. Scarecrow takes point and looks back at Firefly and Sparrow as the two of them stand at the base of the sewer grid ladder behind them.

展ell done, Firefly for reconnoitering an escape plan if our plans failed above ground. Comments Scarecrow as he lights up a chemical lighted stick before him. 典hough the sewers would not be my first choice."

鉄ometimes, Doc you need to improvise. Something they taught me in the Marines

Chemical Deployment Teams Firefly as he lifts his face mask revealing a Caucasian man with a chemical scarred face in the light. 鉄o what's are next plan

Doc?"

展e head back to our base of operations and begin the next phase of our plan?"

鄭nd what is that, Dr. Crane? Fire and Sparrow with a sense of arousal.

泥r. Blaze-dale you seem Scarecrow

擢ire and terror are so invigorating, Dr. Crane. Am I right Garfield?"

泥epends on your point of excitement Jane."

哲ow, Now Jack and Jill lets climb that hill later. We have an annoying Bat behind us and

Gotham's finest as Scarecrow

鄭 Firefly as he takes point and adjusts his wrists with a flashlight beam appearing before them.

The trio starts to walk as Sparrow looks around the dark and dismal sewers of Gotham City.

泥o you think, the stories of that thing living down here is true, Jonathan?comments Sparrow

的f it is true I have not seen or heard of any Crane as loud growls are

heard in the distance. 釘ut just to be safe, Firefly stay alert with your marine training."

添ou are the one paying me big bucks, Firefly as he adjusts his handgun and takes a secret service stance on the surrounding sewer corridors.

**Chapter 3**

_**Inside Gotham National Bank**_

__The fires are extinguished by the Gotham City Fire Department. As several firefighters in dark green fire-suits hose down the remaining smoldering fires of the plumber's van. Gordon and his SWAT team move closer and await the fire commander's okay to enter the bank. Minutes later they are cleared to enter the building.

The SWAT Commander and his team takes point and flank Commissioner Gordon as he enters the bank with his men and women. He now wears his noted dark gray trench-coat and SWAT tactical vest with his classic .45 caliber held before him. The team spots the remaining Raven Crew who are now in plastic zip-cuffs and hog-tied against a pole in the bank. Batman is no longer present as EMT trained SWAT members approach the hostages of the bank.

Commissioner Gordon, steps over to the bank manager an Asian man still recovering from the side effects of the fear toxin. He leans down and looks at the dark pinstriped suited man before him. 展hat happened here, Mr. Kim?

Mr. Kim looks up at Gordon with a still groggy look in his dark eyes. 的s that you, Commissioner?"

添es it is Mr. Kim; what happened here?"

的 will tell you what I can takes a breath and continues 鄭 group of

masked bank robbers stormed our bank and tossed some type of grenade which ignited. The robbers looked like...Tengus and Kappas...led by a large Scarecrow figure."

敵o on it sounds like you were affected by the Scarecrow and his fear over to the captured robbers Gordon continues 展hat happened to them?"

的 don't recall because I was wetting my pants but I thought I saw the Batman in all this shows a look of surprise and uncertainly. But I thought he was dead, Commissioner?"

Jim Gordon watches the rescue personnel assist in the extraction of the hostages. A group of dark suited FBI agents and GCPD Metro Crime Lab Techs arrives beginning to close off the crime scene.

的t couldn't be but it is possible?Considers Gordon as he is joined by Anna Ramirez who now serves as the chief inspector of GCPD Crime Lab. Receiving the position after redeeming herself to the events ten years earlier. Gordon picked her because he still thought she was a strong cop even though she betrayed him concerning her mother's health.

鼎ommissioner, you might want to look over the security cameras. There is something you might want to Ramirez

的'll be over there shortly Gordon as he escorts Kim to an awaiting EMT with a silver gurney.

**Chapter 4**

_**The Bat-Cave**_

__Blake pulls into the hidden bat-cave with his bat-cycle and is now joined by Alfred Pennyworth and Father Reilly. Alfred looks as he aged but still has the physique of a retired intelligence officer and golfer. Father Reilly holds a hard look at the new caped crusader but his eyes displays he has respect for the former police officer and new heir to Bruce Wayne.

溺aster Bruce, was always famished after his exploits, Master Alfred

as he carries a lunch tray with a orange juice pitcher on it. 滴e also told me to be aware of your surroundings which I told him several times as well with his exploits.

滴ow is Bruce doing anyway, Alfred?Questions Blake as he reaches for the orange juice pitcher.

典he last I heard, Master Bruce and Selena Kyle were exploring the jungles of the Amazon, Tomb Raiding I think its Alfred as he places the lunch tray on a nearby table. He also was closing one of those damn Lazarus Pits that Ras A Ghul was obsessed with.

鏑azarus Pits?Questions Blake as he drinks from the orange juice pitcher.

典he rumored Fountains of Youth if you believe that has a scorned look at Blake drinking from the pitcher. And Master Bruce never drank from the pitcher in the manner that you are doing Young Master Blake."

Blake smirks at Alfred and puts the pitcher down on the table next to his lunch tray. 添ou're the caretaker of this place, Alfred.

Hinrichsen 8

溺y time here as a caretaker and caregiver is now coming to an end, Young Master Blake but I芭 sure Father Reilly here will make up his own set of rules for you to follow Alfred

Blake looks over to Father Reilly who carries an orange trauma kit and steps closer to him. 滴ello Father; I'm sure Alfred is showing you the place before he returns to Europe."

The Irish-Italian man smiles at Blake and withdraws a stethoscope from his trauma bag. He starts to look Blake over like a combat field medic and chaplain in his years with the US Army before becoming a noted priest in Gotham City and its Boy's Home. 鄭lfred, is quite a teacher and he says my new opportunity with the Wayne Manor Orphanage and you can be quite interesting."

添oung Master Blake, is going to need a shepherd in the times of his exploits, Father and he asked me to pass the baton to you along with the Wayne Manor since I am semi- retired. Smirks Alfred

鄭 well mannered Shepherd I will be old comments and begins to review the injuries inflicted by the Raven Crew My lad, it looks like you were run-over a few times with a rock-crusher."

鉄adly, part of my night job, Father.

典he first of many Young Master Blake.粘nickers Alfred as he pulls up a chair before the bat computer in the Bat-Cave.

典hanks for the encouragement, Alfred.

的 said that to Master Bruce before he started his crusade against the corruption of

Gotham starts to type a few keys on the computer and pulls up the latest footage of the bank robbery. 鉄o, what did you find at the robbery, Lad."

**Chapter 5**

Jim Gordon joins Anna Ramirez in the security office of the bank as two FBI agents look over the screens of the recent robbery at Gotham National Bank. A forensic technician for GCPD Crime Lab adjusts the cameras with a joystick. An African American FBI Agent looks over to

Gordon and Ramirez. 鉄o Commissioner, did you want to explain the mysterious return of the vigilante known as The FBI Agent.

展ell Agent Ross, right now I can not explain it but rest assured I had no idea but I can say I feel a lot safer with his Gordon

的 understand, that Jim but if this word gets out who knows what the effect will have on your Ross as he shows a look of concern in his brown eyes If you want me to take lead on this investigation, I will and your people can serve as consultants."

釘atman is not a threat to this investigation but he is on our side even though certain

people in power consider him a villain like the Scarecrow and his zooms in on the picture of Scarecrow and Firefly. 鉄o explain something to me Agent Ross? Who the hell is the knight in this picture with Scarecrow?

Ross and his partner look at one another. 鄭nd who the hell is the woman with them as well. So you boys have a lot of explaining as well.

The Caucasian partner gets cleared by Ross as he continues. 鼎ommissioner Gordon,

what do you know of the DARPA Project codenamed _Knight Light?_ "

Commissioner Gordon shows a look of uncertainly at the FBI agent. 哲ot Much, Agent Gren. Just what I was told years ago as a marine. DARPA was rumored to be developing body land armor kinda like a tank to be mobile for our men and women. But outside of that nothing.

展ell Commissioner, what I'm about to tell you is NTK only but lets just say DARPA

with a generous grant from Wayne Enterprises and other well off companies gave them money to build such a suit of armor."

的 find that hard to believe but nothing surprises me, with what is going on in the country now a days and overseas.

笛im,continues Ross Six months ago, one of the DARPA research facilities was

attacked by an unknown group of militia led by a Bane want to be and managed to steal some USB materials that had plans for suit lets just say.

鄭nd how on Earth did DARPA security let this project get taken from them aren't they all former Special Ops people and the Gordon to the FBI Agents.

笛ust say, Commissioner there was a mole inside the organization and managed to

get the Gren

敵reat, and now my city has one of them armored troopers running a muck with a fear obsessed Johnathan Crane. Why does that not surprise me.

鼎ommissioner, DHS is looking deeper into the missing materials but as the cameras show, one of the armored troopers in similar design is now on your streets.

鉄o do you have any idea who the woman and this mercenary is or have any idea?"

questions Ramirez who overhears the conversation.

展e are still awaiting a few calls from DHS but as soon as we do we will contact your Ross

添ou guys are just doing a fine job with this, so if you excuse me. I have to make a few leads myself that can help Gordon as he steps towards the exit in the security room. 迭amirez, hold off release of those pictures until I get this straighten out with our friends here in the Bureau.

添es Commissioner, I will make this a blackout to the news , looks over to the technician. 迭ogers you heard the commissioner shut it down now. Black out for news media."

Rogers looks over to the FBI agents and Ramirez. What about them, Anna?

鄭gents, are you working with us or doing your own thing.

典he Commissioner is correct, shut it down until further Gren

Ross pursues Gordon as he walks out into the lobby.

笛im, we need to talk this out Ross as he joins Gordon in the hallway.

的'm trying Greg but when you boys tell me that a maniac is running around in one of your spacesuits in my city. I tend to worry for the safety of the people of Gotham .Gordon stares at the black agent while walking through the hallway.

的 tell you Jim. I had no idea until I saw the cameras in the bank. For me, I though it was a simple bank robbery with one of your fugitive inmates from Arkham.

敵reg you and I go way back but I need more Intel to warn my men and women of this spacesuit and its capabilities."

徹kay Jim, I'll make a few calls and see what I can rustle up for your department. But I warn you if the Bat gets in my way he will be pursued liked a felon he is protecting the city from."

'I'll see what I can do I'll talk to him.

鄭lright, give me until dawn on getting what you need to know about the package. Gren, won't be happy but I'll tell him its better for working relations with your department.

Gordon acknowledges his colleague and walks out to the awaiting silver sedan with flashing blue and red lights.

**Chapter 6**

_**Bat-cave**_

__Blake after being checked out by Father Reilly, joins Alfred over at the main computer in the

Bat-cave. Panning quickly through files on the monitors. Blake grasps the joystick and zooms in on Firefly and Scarecrow. 鉄o Alfred, what do we know about this goon?"

展ell Master Blake, I am running through the noted files of Interpol and other agencies and seems that from the facial reconstruction zooms in on a facial reconstruction program. 的t appears this Goon, as you call him is Sergeant Garfield Carson a former marine with the elite Chemical Deployment Team of the 4th Marine Battalion on anti- terrorism."

鉄o what's his story?Inquires Blake as he pulls up a seat next to Alfred.

的t would appear Sgt Carson, was medically discharged following a chemical accident

overseas. As a result his face was chemically scarred and how do you Alfred 泥ecided to enter the same field as you as a corporate security specialist in the field of chemical accelerants."

的t also seems a number of arson fires with his talent are being investigated by ATF and its affiliates worldwide."

鉄o who is the hot chick with him, what do we know about her?smirks Blake

Her name is Dr. Jane Blaze-man, very little is known about her but it appears she

has a history with a fascination of fiery clients and was a former kick-boxing champion

on one of the state colleges in the east coast."

Reilly joins in the conversation 鉄o how does she hook up with Scarecrow and Carson?"

鄭 very good question Father, perhaps Master Blake will be able to answer that in his travels."

Blake reaches for a telephone and dials a series of numbers. I still have a few friends at Gotham Fire Rescue maybe they can sort a few things for us. "

鄭lfred what did you get with that gas canister?"

的'm still running a toxicological answer for you Master Blake and I should have an answer before the end of the day."

徹kay, I'll call my friends at Gotham Fire Rescue. Father if you can check on the kids upstairs and talk to Commissioner Gordon, tell him Batman would like to talk to him on his end of the investigation.

的'll make the call John tell him a friend needs to speak with him."

鏑et's do Blake as he speaks into the telephone 鼎hipper its

Blake I need some advice in a contract I'm working on."

**Chapter 7**

_**Gotham Sewers**_

__Scarecrow and his gang sit in an old underground housing complex built for the sewer people of Gotham City. Much like the bigger cities like New York City and Metropolis, a number of

street people built their own places below the busy streets of above and created a Utopia of their own freedom much like the early days of the American West.

Crane sits in an inn, eating food stolen from above after the high number of food waste is tossed from grocery stores, Firefly and Sparrow now go upstairs to their private room as Crane feasts on his evening meal. 泥r. Cranecomments a wiry old man who is dressed in a typical bartender outfit from the wild west stories he read in his years as a kid. Is everything

good tonight.

敵ood as always Master Keep, what does our local gossip have to say about the certain series of events.

The Hispanic man known as Master Keep eyes the dining hall which Crane eats in for any spies of local competition. 的t appears, Dr. Crane, the Bat is back and it seems like the

sewer beast is back again. I am told that it took out Druthers and his brothers who were hunting gator meat in the west side.

滴ow long ago, Master Keep?"

撤erhaps two days ago, Dr. Keep leans in closer several citizens are thinking about reporting to the authorities or the Bat for help.

鄭n intriguing opportunity but if that is the case many of the citizens will be overlooked by the authorities. As for the Bat that is another . Crane looks at the wiry haired Hispanic man I'll talk to my friends and see if we can find this beast before they

run to Gordon and his gang. Understood."

典he Citizens, will be grateful Dr. Crane. Thank You."

No Thank you for allowing me a place to be a citizen.

添ou are welcome, Dr. Crane. Excuse me."

Dr Crane massages his lank jaw-line as he watches the master keep attend some other customers this evening. 鄭 new opportunity for myself.

_**Gotham PD HQ**_

__The Bat-signal lights up the sky as Jim Gordon stands next to it in his overcoat and wearing a tactical vest over his chest. Gordon fixes his glasses as he overlooks the city that he dedicated to his life protecting as a police commissioner and police officer. He now looks down it as he prepares another tactical plan of police safety and operations. Ramirez stands nearby as she adjusts her coat and tactical vest preparing for a crime scene sweep once the SWAT team

does its thing on the upcoming operations. Do you think he will show, Commissioner?"

展ho knows Anna, but at least we know he is out there somewhere looking over us and his Gordon as he looks back at the attractive Anna Ramirez standing nearby.

A rustic voice dons the evening sky. We have a lot to discuss Commissioner.

comments the Dark Knight who now sits on the rooftop of Gotham Metro PD.

的 was wondering when you would show up Batman. Its been a few years since we last saw one Gordon as Ramirez steps aside for Batman to join Gordon.

展e both know my symbol is needed in times of need, Jim and as I said before I was due for some R& Blake

展hat happen that day two years ago?questions Gordon

鄭nother time, Jim. I wanted to talk to you about the recent robbery."

的 figured, Batman this is Ramirez my chief inspector for Gotham Metro Crime lab."

Batman acknowledges Ramirez who stands astounded at seeing the return of the masked vigilante of Gotham City. Everyone said you were dead.

的 may be dead in some eyes but I am sure my return will stir emotions again for the good people of Gotham like yourself, Inspector Ramirez.

鄭 extends her slender hands to the Dark Knight. Pleased to meet you once again from your re-birth.

Blake smirks at the comment and turns back to Gordon. 展hat was missing at the bank besides money, Jim.

展e never were formal but I guess things change am I correct."

鄭s always Commissioner but what can you share with looks over at Gordon's I-pad.

鉄carecrow is not working alone but you already know that from your fight with his Gordon at the new Batman 鄭nd you look a little more slim than last time I saw you.

鄭s I, said R&R always has its positive moves as well and I heard of your recent marriage. changes his looks to his determined look. 釘ut lets get back to business.

Gordon joins Batman and types a few keys on his I-pad and shows it to him. The Perp you are talking about seems to have stolen from a DARPA project called _適__night's Light _Its a special project involving land-armor. Which I'm sure you know looks over to

Batman who shows a slight recognition. 鄭s for the female Perp, I'm still looking into that but

she seems to have an obsession with chemistry and fire like the Scarecrow's partner."

Gordon raises his eyebrow and looks over to Anna. 展hat have you found at the Crime Lab , Inspector."

Anna steps forward showing a look of attractiveness to Batman and daughter-father look to Gordon. It seems the perp used some type of chemical gel version of Semtex on the vault door and basic power-drill on one specific lock-box.

Blake gives her a positive but determine smirk at her look at him. 的nspector what was contents in the lock-box broken in by the Perp?"

Anna types on her I-pad and looks for the police crime-lab records. Typing for a few moments you narrows down the search. 的t looks like the lock-box was owned by the late John Daggett before his mysterious death a few years ago."

Gordon looks at both Batman and Ramirez. Daggett, what on Earth is he holding that Crane and his partners would want. The last I heard he was trying to take over Wayne Enterprises before he was killed by mysterious circumstances. Gordon looks over at Batman. You wouldn't know anything about that Batman.

Blake shows a look of uncertain recognition in his dark eyes. 哲o, I did not kill him and I do not kill people like others think I did with Harvey looks hard at both Gordon and Ramirez. 泥aggett was a financial guru before his untimely death by perhaps Bane. I'll contact you once I find out what Daggett was hiding.

Blake steps over to the ledge of the rooftop 適eep me posted on this new evidence about the Perp with land-armor."

Blake prepares to jump off the rooftop before Ramirez interrupts his exit. 典he Perp goes by the name as Fire-fly. That's what his thugs said, Batman."

擢ire-fly, thanks Inspector. Jim On those words Batman fires his grapple gun to another building in the dark skies above Gotham City.

Ramirez and Gordon looks to Batman as he swings from one building to the next with his grapple gun. 展elcome Back, Dark Gordon with a sign of reassurance.

Ramirez looks over to Gordon. 添ou might want to be careful what you say Jim. He was not happy with your remarks about Daggett."

Hinrichsen 19

的 know Anna, its not the Batman I thought I Gordon as he looks to swinging Shadow of the caped Crusader.

Ramirez shows a look of uncertainly in her eyes. 溺eaning?"

Gordon turns away and walks to the exit on the rooftop. 典his one is younger and not as disciplined but he is the symbol our city needs now."

Ramirez exits and mumbles behind Gordon. 鄭nd he is certainly a handsome Gringo. I'd like to get my hands on his tights."

**To be continued...**


End file.
